IM (in love)
by PrincessChubbyCheeks
Summary: Will it be easier for Hak to express his feelings by sliding into the DMs? Will Ao ever follow Kija back? Did the battle to take back the throne from Su-Won just become…. a twitter fight? @PrincessYoURMOM might have just gotten in way over her head. CRACKFIC HAKYONA.
1. Chapter 1

**IM (in love)**

Will it be easier for Hak to express his feelings by sliding into the DMs? Will Ao ever follow Kija back? Did the battle to take back the throne from Su-Won just become…. a twitter fight? PrincessYoURMOM might have just gotten in way over her head. CRACKFIC HAKYONA.

...

 _Your contact "Yona Darling [heart-eyes emoji] [heart-eyes emoji] [heart-eyes emoji] [tongue emoji]" is now on Twitter. Start a conversation!_

 _..._

 **NewConversation: PrinceCharming69 to PrincessYoURMOM**

 **PrinceCharming69:** Oh just wait, Yona Darling, this is going to be wonderful! Now you'll be able to keep track of Su-Won's goings-on and strike when the time is right.

 **PrinceCharming69:** And you'll be able to see all my brilliant tweets, of course ^_^

 **PrinceCharming69:** You do have me on tweet notifications, don't you?

 **PrincessYoURMOM:** Uh yes haha I'm excited! But Jae-ha…. how do I change my username?

 **PrinceCharming69:** Ah, yes, once again I truly am sorry about my hand slipping while I typed in your handle. Silly, clumsy me! As I told you before, to my great regret, I'm really not sure how to change it…. so sorry darling :(

 **PrincessYoURMOM:** But Jae-ha! I thought you were the twitter expert!

 **PrinceCharming69:** Did I say that? I was just trying to impress you, Yona Darling! I really shouldn't have said that…. I've only been on Twitter for seven years or so!

 **PrinceCharming69:** (Seven years' worth of brilliant tweets for you to catch up on ;) )

 **PrincessYoURMOM:** Oh, well… that's all right then I guess haha…. umm, Jae-ha, maybe you could show me who to follow? so I can see if one of the other boys knows how to change it maybe?

 **PrinceCharming69:** What a smashing idea! Or better yet, how about I make a group message for all of us! You know, to solve this problem together!

 **PrincessYoURMOM:** Oh! Um… yes! Haha that would be nice

 **PrincessYoURMOM:** But Jae-ha! Maybe we could wait to add Hak to it

 **PrincessYoURMOM:** Just until after we fix my username!

 **PrinceCharming69:** Oh? And why would you want to wait, Yona Darling? Are you- embarrased perhaps?

 **PrincessYoURMOM:** What? No! I jusy

 **PrincessYoURMOM:** U,m

 **PrincessYoURMOM:** Did you hgear that ?! I think Kija ssees a bug gotta go tell mw when you makek thta group message okau!1!

...

 **New Conversation: PrinceCharming69 to DarkDragon**

 **PrinceCharming69:** Oh Haaaaaaaaaak!

 **PrinceCharming69:** Hak

 **PrinceCharming69:** Hak my friend

 **PrinceCharming69:** Ol buddy ol pal

 **DarkDragon:** what

 **PrinceCharming69:** Ah, Hak, did you hear the wonderful news?

 **DarkDragon:** what

 **PrinceCharming69:** Why, I've finally made a woman of our lovely friend Yona!

 **DarkDragon:** what?

 **PrinceCharming69:** Hak... my friend... that may be the quickest you've ever replied to me

 **DarkDragon:** what do you mean droopy eyes

 **PrinceCharming69:** Just… just hold on

 **PrinceCharming69:** I need to take a minute

 **PrinceCharming69:** I'm getting emotional

 **PrinceCharming69:** :')

 **DarkDragon:** droopy eyes

 **PrinceCharming69:** No no, these are happy tears, no need to be concerned for me…. It's just…

 **DarkDragon:** jae-ha.

 **PrinceCharming69:** So heartwarming~[heart emoji]

 **DarkDragon:** jae-ha what do you mean

 **PrinceCharming69:** What, heartwarming? Oh, well, my friend, it's the feeling you get when someone you respect and admire starts to acknowledge and appreciate you! It's a wonderful feeling… it's not your fault you've never experienced it before, really, I'm sure she'll come around. You just keep doing you, you sexy boy ;)

 **PrinceCharming69:** Oh, you meant about the Princess!

 **PrinceCharming69:** Silly me :p

 **PrinceCharming69:** Well, I've made her a Twitter, of course! What did you think I meant?

 **PrinceCharming69:** Hak?

 **PrinceCharming69:** Ol buddy ol pal?

...

 _Your contact "Yona" is now on twitter. Start a conversation!_

 _..._

 **New Conversation: GeniusPrettyBoy to PrincessYoURMOM**

 **GeniusPrettyBoy:** You got a twitter?

 **GeniusPrettyBoy:** Kami, this is going to be a mess.

 **GeniusPrettyBoy:** I can't deal with this right now. I'm going to bed. I need my beauty sleep.

 **PrincessYoURMOM:** Wait! Yun!

 **PrincessYoURMOM:** HOW DO I CHANGE MY USERNAME :(

...

 _Your contact "Yona My Number One Master Forever!" is now on Twitter. Start a conversation!_

 _..._

 **New Conversation: Yonas_Right_Hand_Man to PrincessYoURMOM**

 **Yonas_Right_Hand_Man:** YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA MY MASTER YOU'VE FINALLY GOTTEN A TWITTER?!1!?1?!1/1/1/

 **Yonas_Right_Hand_Man:** I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS DAY

 **PrincessYoURMOM:** Ah, hello Kija! Hahah yes it's very exciting! You don't happen to know how to change your username do you?

 **Yonas_Right_Hand_Man:** Why would I ever want to change this username?! It is a sign of my eternal devotion to you!

 **PrincessYoURMOM:** Oh no not _your_ username! I meant I'd like to change mine!

 **Yonas_Right_Hand_Man:** But any username you pick out is perfect! I wish I would've chosen that username because it is obviously the most perfect username anyone could have ever chosen!

 **Yonas_Right_Hand_Man:** But I will do anything for you! I do not know how to change your username but I will not rest until I figure it out! I will toil until I find the answer or I collapse from exhaustion- and even THEN I will only take a quick fifteen minute catnap before resuming my quest!

 **PrincessYoURMOM:** Oh my that's really alright Kija you don't have to do that I'll figure it out!

 **Yonas_Right_Hand_Man:** Are you SURE, Master?

 **PrincessYoURMOM:** Yes very sure please just forget I said anything and you really don't have to call me that if you don't want to hahaha :))

 **Yonas_Right_Hand_Man:** Oh, but I want to, Master. I do.

 **PrincessYoURMOM:** Well…. If you want to I suppose it's alright…

 **PrincessYoURMOM:** Say Kija…. how are you texting right now?

 **Yonas_Right_Hand_Man:** Huh?

 **Yonas_Right_Hand_Man:** Oh, because of my dragon claw, you mean!

 **Yonas_Right_Hand_Man:** You see, it's really very simple

 **Yonas_Right_Hand_Man:** I'm a leftie!

...

 _Your contact "Yona [eyeballs emoji]" is now on Twitter. Start a conversation!_

 _..._

 **New Conversation: Eye_Love_Ao to PrincessYoURMOM**

 **Eye_Love_Ao:** Hello, Yona. How are you?

 **PrincessYoURMOM:** Er, alright I guess….. Thank you for asking Shin-ah that's very sweet! :)

 **PrincessYoURMOM:** Shin-ah, you wouldn't happen to know how to change your twitter handle, would you?

 **PrincessYoURMOM:** Shin-ah?

 **PrincessYoURMOM:** It's okay if you don't!

 **Eye_Love_Ao:** Pkyuuuuuu!

...

 _Your contact "Princess" is now on Twitter. Start a conversation!_

 _..._

 **New Conversation: DarkDragon to PrincessYoURMOM**

 **DarkDragon:** Princess.

 **PrincessYoURMOM:** Oh! Hak…. um hahaha hello :)

 **DarkDragon:** Princess, why is your username "PrincessYoURMOM"?

 **PrincessYoURMOM:** My username? That- that's a funny story actually! Jae-ha made it for me!

 **PrincessYoURMOM:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHGHAHAHAHHA

 **PrincessYoURMOM:** HHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA

 **PrincessYoURMOM:** HAHA

 **PrincessYoURMOM:** ha….

 **PrincessYoURMOM:** aegheirhgawr WFREWTGHAURIGYAW7TYA7ETY796Y7hujklsfxg7h

 **PrincessYoURMOM:** Ahhhh ahahaha sorry about that! I just

 **PrincessYoURMOM:** faec-planted into my keyboard….

 **DarkDragon:** what?

 **DarkDragon:** what happened?

 **DarkDragon:** are you okay?

 **PrincessYoURMOM:** I'm fine! Yep a-okay!

 **PrincessYoURMOM:** Just practicing my headbutt!

 **DarkDragon:** Headbutt?

 **PrincessYoURMOM:** That's right! Foooooooooooor when I see Su-Won again! Haha

 **DarkDragon:**...I see.

 **PrincessYoURMOM:** Well its getting pretty late so i better get to bed you know! Gotta full day ahead of us tomirrow of training and getting stronger yuou know haha

 **DarkDragon:** Princess

 **PrincessYoURMOM:** Alright so goodnight! Sweet dreams HAk!

 **PrincessYoURMOM:** Oh! We sent that at the same time…. Sorry did you want to say something?

 **PrincessYoURMOM:** Hak?

 **PrincessYoURMOM:** You still there?

 **DarkDragon:** Nothing important. Goodnight Princess... sleep well.

 **PrincessYoURMOM:** Oh…. well thank you :)

 **PrincessYoURMOM:** Goodnight!

 **PrincessYoURMOM:** again

 **PrincessYoURMOM:** gjueohdfohfkbshioethai8q429yqt94hgahs

 **PrincessYoURMOM:** ACK sorry headbutt!

 **PrincessYoURMOM:** again….

 **DarkDragon:** Haha

 **DarkDragon:** Goodnight.

 **DarkDragon:** Again.

 **DarkDragon:** Princess?

 **DarkDragon:** sweet dreams

...

 **New Conversation: PrinceCharming69 to PrincessYoURMOM, DarkDragon, GeniusPrettyBoy, Yonas_Right_Hand_Man, Eye_Love_Ao**

 **PrinceCharming69:** Hello everyone!~[twin pink hearts emoji] Yona Darling is asleep (she's so adorable when she's sleeping, ne Hak?) but when she wakes up it'll be up to us, the manly men in her life, (and Yun of course ^_^) to show her all the ropes when it comes to navigating this wonderful twitterverse we live in nowadays!

 **Yonas_Right_Hand_Man:** anything for the Princess! But what about Zeno?

 **PrinceCharming69:** Ah, you're right Kija, you brilliant boy, we'll have to make a twitter for him tomorrow too!

 **PrinceCharming69:** So much to look forward to in the morning, boys…. I'm sure Yona Darling will so enjoy looking through everybody's old tweets- I, for one, can not wait to show them to her! Especially Hak's…. ;)

 **DarkDragon:** what

 **DarkDragon:** why

 **PrinceCharming69:** I'm sure she'll so appreciate them! Especially that one you tweeted just yesterday, right after we ran into Su-Won?

 **PrinceCharming69:** That was the meeting that sparked this whole ordeal, actually…. with Yona deciding she wanted to keep tabs on Su-Won and all

 **PrinceCharming69:** ANYWAYS, how did that tweet of yours go again, Hak?

 _PrinceCharming69 shared DarkDragon's tweet with the group:_

 _ **[**_ _DarkDragon: You Belong With Me / Taylor Swift_ _ **]**_

 **Yonas_Right_Hand_Man:** Hak…. you're a SWIFTIE?!

 **PrinceCharming69:** Perhaps he just finds that particular song relatable, Kija ^w^

 **Yonas_Right_Hand_Man:** CANT YOU SEE THAT IM THE ONE WHO UNDERSTANDS YOU

 **PrinceCharming69:** Which is it, Hak?

 **Yonas_Right_Hand_Man:** BEEN HERE ALL ALONG SO WHY CANT YOU SEEEEEEEEEE

 **PrinceCharming69:** Hak?

 **Yonas_Right_Hand_Man:** YOU BELONG WITH MEEEEEEEEEE

 **DarkDragon:** i had to take care of some things

 **PrinceCharming69:** Oooooooh, what sort of things? ;)

 **Eye_Love_Ao:** What did Hak's tweet say, it says "this tweet has been deleted"….

 **DarkDragon:** nothing

 **Yonas_Right_Hand_Man:** That's what you get for arriving late to the conversation, Shin-ah

 **Yonas_Right_Hand_Man:** What if the Princess was in grave Twitter peril and needed our help coming up with the perfect first tweet?

 **Eye_Love_Ao:** I am sorry :( I allowed Ao to use my phone for far too long replying to his millions of follwers…. He would like to apologize also, he just didn't want to let them down :(

 **Eye_Love_Ao:** Pkyuuuuuuuuuuuu :(

 **Yonas_Right_Hand_Man:** Well, I had no idea! All is forgiven of course!

 **Yonas_Right_Hand_Man:** But, Ao…. you didn't reply to _my_ tweet….

 **Yonas_Right_Hand_Man:** And you still haven't followed me back…. D:

 **PrinceCharming69:** That's strange. It seems the amount of tweets Hak has just dropped significantly…. I could have sworn he had over 500….

 **DarkDragon:** i took care of some things

 **Yonas_Right_Hand_Man:** Now he only has two!

 **PrinceCharming69:** O.O

 _Yonas_Right_Hand_Man shared DarkDragon's tweet with the group:_

 _ **[**_ _DarkDragon: hellz yeah just became chief of the wind tribe lmao take that old man #pwned_ _ **]**_

 _Yonas_Right_Hand_Man shared DarkDragon's tweet with the group:_

 _ **[**_ _DarkDragon: jk about that old man part gramps but srsly im a boss_ _ **]**_

 **PrinceCharming69:** ….. How old are those tweets…..

 **PrinceCharming69:** Really Hak of all the tweets to keep….

 **DarkDragon:** sentimental value

 _Eye_Love_Ao added OwOwwwMoreLikeAoAOOOOO to the conversation_

 **OwOwwwMoreLikeAoAOOOOO:** pkyuuuu!

...


	2. Chapter 2

**IM (in love)**

 _Chapter 2_

…

 _PrinceCharming69 added ZenoTheNino to the conversation._

 **ZenoTheNino:** Woew, th8s is !1! from Zeno

 **ZenoTheNino:** Oh my,, iy id quite hargf ti type wiith these devuices, isn't it ? from Zeno

 **ZenoTheNino:** Quit hyard

 **ZenoTheNino:** Qiote harg

 **ZenoTheNino:** Quite hard

 **GeniusPrettyBoy:** Zeno, you got a twitter too?!

 **PrinceCharming69:** Wow, Zeno, I guess you really are an old, technologically clueless man. Shame on you for perpetuating the stereotype :3

 **ZenoTheNino:** Zeno is bery sorrty. ZEno diid not mean to perpteuate any strotpyres, frmo Zeno

 **ZenoTheNino:** Zeno… you don't need to sign your name after every message. We can see who you are automatically because of your handle.

 **DarkDragon:** zeno the nino?

 **PrinceCharming69:** tee-hee ^_^

 **ZenoTheNino:** Incerrdivle

 **ZenoTheNino:** Incredible!

 **PrinceCharming69:** Come over to the tent, Zeno my friend. I'll turn autocorrect on for you.

 **GeniusPrettyBoy:** Why aren't we just talking about this in person?

 **PrinceCharming69:** We're in stealth mode, obviously Yun! ^_^

 **PrinceCharming69:** Don't want to risk Su-won's forces overhearing our plans!

 **PrinceCharming69:** Or overhearing our profound confessions of love, right Hak? ;)

 **DarkDragon:** how do you block someone on here

 **PrincessYoURMOM:** HOW DO YOU CHANGE YOUR USERNAME! :(

 **PrinceCharming69:** Ah, Yona Darling, you're awake! And looking simply ravishing this morning, if I may be so forward. [kissy-face emoji]

 **DarkDragon:** Block Droopy Eyes

 **DarkDragon:** what? i said that to siri how did it get sent here

 **PrinceCharming69:** Oh Hak. Poor emotionally-challenged, sexually-frustrated, technologically-hopeless Hak.

 **PrinceCharming69:** Now Yona my Darling, as I was saying, Yun was kind enough to show me how to fix that troubling little dilemma of yours this morning!

 **PrinceCharming69:** I would be more than happy to teach you!

 **PrinceCharming69:** I'll teach you everything I know ;)

…

 ** _New message: DarkDragon to PrinceCharming69_**

 **DarkDragon:** stay away from her pervert

 _PrinceCharming69 added ZenoTheNino to the conversation._

 **DarkDragon:** what the hell droopy eyes

 **PrinceCharming69:** See, Zeno? We can communicate with Hak here from our nice, cozy tent while he's deep in the woods hunting for our breakfast!

 **ZenoTheNino:** Zeno is impressed! Hello, Mister!

 **PrinceCharming69:** In case you missed my saying it earlier, Hak, Yona is particularly exquisite right now

 **PrinceCharming69:** I always love that adorably disheveled look she has so early in the morning

 **DarkDragon:**...

 **DarkDragon:** hi zeno

 **ZenoTheNino:** What are you finding for breakfast, Mister? Zeno is awfully horny!

 **DarkDragon:** what?

 **ZenoTheNino:** Zeno is awfully hungry! This magical autocorrect power can be quite funny, can't it? How silly. Zeno doesn't have horns!

 **PrinceCharming69:** Looks like you're getting the hang of it, Zeno! Well done friend. :)

 **DarkDragon:** i got a deer. on my way back

 **PrinceCharming69:** Oh my, then there's no time to lose if I want to educate Yona before breakfast, is there?!

…

 **PrinceCharming69:** Come on over to the tent now, Yona Dear. I'll give you a free beginner's session [kissy-face emoji]

 **Yonas_Right_Hand_Man:** How could you ever dream of charging our beloved Master for anything?!

…

 ** _New message: DarkDragon to GeniusPrettyBoy_**

 **DarkDragon:** yun how do you change your username

 **DarkDragon:** and block someone

 **DarkDragon:** hurry tell me now

…

 **PrincessYoURMOM:** Really?! Jae-ha that would be wonderful thank you! :) :) :) :D

 **DarkDragon:** I can help you with it, Princess. I'm almost back

 **PrinceCharming69:** Oh, you sweet thing, the pleasure is all mine~[heart emoji]

 **PrinceCharming69:** No need to worry, Hak! It's all taken care of. [smiley emoji]

 **PrincessCharming69:** Wait… Jae-ha this isn't exactly what I had in mind! Hahahah...

 **PrincessCharming69:** [sweat-drop emoji]

 **PrinceCharming69:** Oh, but it suits you so perfectly, Yona Dear! You are a princess after all, and such a charming one to boot!

 **PrinceCharming69:** Don't you think it suits her, Hak?

 **DarkDragon:** no

 **PrinceCharming69:** You don't think our darling Yona is charming?

 **Yonas_Right_Hand_Man:** Master Yona is very charming! The most charming lady of all!

 **OwOwwwMoreLikeAoAOOOOO:** Pkyuuuuuu!

 **PrincessCharming69:** It's okay! He doesn't have to say that! haha

 **DarkDragon:** Wait

 **DarkDragon:** I mean

 **DarkDragon:** Princess, you are very charming.

 **PrincessCharming69:** It's okay Hak, really!

 **PrinceCharming69:** Accept the compliment, Yona Dear. It's clear that Hak is madly in lov- abhdfuihj dbhsrwaiehugihuiwahhhhhhhhuiehuashgvjluhderu

…

 **GeniusPrettyBoy:** Oh, Hak, you're back? I can show you how to change your username now!

 **DarkDragon:** i don't need to know anymore

 **GeniusPrettyBoy:** Oh. Well, I'm still going to change mine!

 **BeautifulBrainyBoy:** I feel this handle better encompasses my beauty. Plus, alliteration!

…

 _New tweet from: PrinceCharming69_

 **[** The Thunder Beast packs quite a punch! Lucky to have PrincessCharming69 to take such excellent care of me when I'm injured. (=^_^=) [twin pink hearts emoji] #GreenDragonBlackEye #ItMakesMeLookBadass **]**

…

 **BeautifulBrainyBoy:** Breakfast is ready!

 **ZenoTheNino:** Hooray! [hungry face emoji] [meat emoji] [heart emoji] [happy emoji] [dragon emoji] [fire emoji] [sparkle emoji] [party emoji]

 **ZenoTheNino:** These 'emojis' are wonderful!

 **BeautifulBrainyBoy:** Where's Shin-ah?

 **Yonas_Right_Hand_Man:** Shin-ah is diligently performing his duties as one of the Four Dragon Warriors! He's up in that tree over there, keeping an eye on Su Won's troops!

 **Eye_Love_Ao:** Band of four, estimated distance, two miles. I advise we continue to operate in stealth mode.

 **PrincessCharming69:** Thank you, Shin-ah!

 **Yonas_Right_Hand_Man:** Excellent work, Seiryuu!

 **BeautifulBrainyBoy:** Like I thought. Okay, so just keep quiet and let me type for a minute. Got it?

 **Yonas_Right_Hand_Man:** Yes mother!

 **DarkDragon:** ok

 **PrincessCharming69:** Of course, Yun :)

 **PrinceCharming69:** Of course, mother Yun ~

 **ZenoTheNino:** Zeno's got it! [thumbs up emoji] [OK emoji]

 **ZenoTheNino:** This deer is [100 emoji], Hak Mister! Delicious!

 **DarkDragon:** thanks

 **BeautifulBrainyBoy:** Alright, this is the situation so far. Yona loved Su Won. Su Won murdered Yona's father because he is a psycho delusional power-hungry dickhead. Yona was sad. Su Won almost killed Yona too, but Hak saved her and they fled from the castle, where Hak protected as best as he could until they met me. And really he was doing an okay job but let's be honest they would probably still be floundering in the woods half-starved and completely lots without me but anyways that's not the point.

 **DarkDragon:** really

 **BeautifulBrainyBoy:** Su Won became the King.

 **BeautifulBrainyBoy:** Yona had cut her hair, which automatically made her like twenty times more badass because everyone knows when a shoujo heroine cuts her hair it is symbolic of a massive character change and means that shit is about to get real.

 **PrincessCharming69:** Shoujo heroine…... ? haha what?!

 **ZenoTheNino:** I bet you looked pretty with long hair, Missy!

 **Yonas_Right_Hand_Man:** The Master would look beautiful with any hairstyle! Even a mohawk! Or bald!

 **PrinceCharming69:** Seconded, Kija. ^_^ [winky-face emoji]

 **BeautifulBrainyBoy:** Then Ik-Soo told Yona that she is actually a MEGA badass reincarnation of an ancient God/Human/King and that she has a momentous, exciting, unnecessarily cryptic destiny.

 **ZenoTheNino:** King Hiryuu! What a guy :) [red heart emoji] [red heart emoji] [red heart emoji]

 **BeautifulBrainyBoy:** I mean, Ik-Soo, I miss you and bless your soul and all but really you could have been a little more specific about it like "Go to this place and find the sword and shield, use it to kill Su Won, don't forget about the little people like adorable intelligent Yun when you're the Queen and busy taking care of all of your and Hak's beautiful royal babies"

 **PrincessCharming69:** What?!

 **DarkDragon:** ok we don't really need all this backstory

 **BeautifulBrainyBoy:** Shush.

 **DarkDragon:** i didn't actually say anything

 **BeautifulBrainyBoy:** You know what I mean.

 **ZenoTheNino:** Nom nom nom. Mmmmmmmm. So delicious. [happy face emoji]

 **BeautifulBrainyBoy:** Eventually Yona, Hak, and I, the Beautiful Genius, located the Four Dragon Warriors. Yona was happy. Yona vowed to get revenge on and kill Su Won. Then she ran into Su Won again and couldn't do it even though she had th opportunity (not your fault Yona, you did your best).

 **BeautifulBrainyBoy:** Yona was conflicted. Then Yona started noticing how handsome Hak is.

 **PrincessCharming69:** What?! Yun!

 **BeautifulBrainyBoy:** Yona became even more conflicted?

 **BeautifulBrainyBoy:** Does Yona even love Su Won anymore?

 **BeautifulBrainyBoy:** Did she ever truly love him in the first place?

 **DarkDragon:** That's enough.

 **BeautifulBrainyBoy:** Eeeek! Okay sorry! Back to the main plot!

 **BeautifulBrainyBoy:** Yona met some other people along the way (but they're just supporting characters that I, the Beautiful Genius, don't have especially strong connections to, so we'll skip over them) and started to wonder if killing Su Won was really the way to go.

 **BeautifulBrainyBoy:** I mean, she still hates Su Won, obviously. Because he, you know, _murdered her dad_. But also she doesn't hate him, because he was really nice to her and kind of became her mother?

 **BeautifulBrainyBoy:** What's wrong with this guy?

 **BeautifulBrainyBoy:** Doesn't he know that it's hella rude to give off mixed signals?

 **BeautifulBrainyBoy:** Also isn't it kind of weird that Yona fell in love with Su Won when he told her he would act like her mom?

 **BeautifulBrainyBoy:** Also he's her cousin?

 **BeautifulBrainyBoy:** Maybe that doesn't matter as much in this time period?

 **ZenoTheNino:** You don't understand complicated affairs of the heart, Mister Yun. One day you will know.

 **BeautifulBrainyBoy:** I understand! I'm a beautiful genius! I understand everything!

 **DarkDragon:** yun. get on with it

 **BeautifulBrainyBoy:** Okay, okay. Sorry Lightning Beast! Don't look so menacing!

 **BeautifulBrainyBoy:** But also Su Won has kind of been doing a bang up job as the King which makes things a little more complicated?

 **BeautifulBrainyBoy:** Is murdering Su Won the right move for Yona to make? Will it better the kingdom? Will it heal her hurting heart?

 **Eye_Love_Ao:** Wow. I'm getting a bit breathless. This would make a really excellent shoujo manga.

 **OwOwwwMoreLikeAoAOOOOO:** Pkyuuuuuuuuuuu!

 **BeautifulBrainyBoy:** So we're still going to take Su Won down, make no mistake. Just, the question is… how? And when?

 **BeautifulBrainyBoy:** And seriously what is that guy's deal? We haven't been able to glean enough information about his mindset. Even creeping on his twitter has hardly been any help! They're all boring promotional tweets furthering Kouka's diplomatic relations and the citizens' patriotism and all that. I mean seriously doesn't this guy know how to hashtag?

 **PrinceCharming69:** #SavageYun #rekt

 **BeautifulBrainyBoy:** So it all comes down to what do we do now?

 **BeautifulBrainyBoy:** What's going to happen next?

 **BeautifulBrainyBoy:** Why do we have to wait an agonizing two weeks for every chapter?

 **OwOwwwMoreLikeAoAOOOOO:** Pkyuuuuuu D:

 **DarkDragon:** what

 **BeautifulBrainyBoy:** So what we really need now is a way to gain more information. We need some spies on the inside!

 **PrincessCharming69:** Oh no

 **BeautifulBrainyBoy:** What? You don't like that idea?

 **PrincessCharming69:** Oh no…

 **BeautifulBrainyBoy:** Well you wouldn't be the one going on the inside obviously, Yona. We'll find someone else to do it. I thought it was a good idea…

 **PrincessCharming69:** Oh no no no no no no no no no no no no non ono nono no ononon on o jno

 **BeautifulBrainyBoy:** Okay, fine I get it! Geez!

 **PrincessCharming69:** Aghvhjnvbnvbhjbhjfsd hjgbjdhg jkzdfgjkhfguizdrhzdgrui TGSG GDJISGHILGR GHKIAHYIAEEGH

 **DarkDragon:** Princess, what's wrong?

 **DarkDragon:** Just practicing your headbutt again?

 **PrincessCharming69:** I ju

 **PrincessCharming69:** Oh god

 **PrincessCharming69:** Rfhgaohdfrgjudhgeaohrio

 **PrincessCharming69:** I was looking at Su Won's twitter and I was going through all his tweets and I accidentally clicked on this an di ohmgy go f what ar ehjwe going to fdo aoh jm y god

 _PrincessCharming69 shared In_Luv_Wit_Da_Kouka's tweet:_

 **[** His Royal Highness King Su Won invites all citizens of Kouka to the first anniversary celebration of his coronation! He will be holding a feast and dance at the Crimson Dragon Castle on Friday, April 4th and asks all who will be attending to RSVP by favoriting this tweet! **]**

 **BeautifulBrainyBoy:** Isn't that way too many characters for one tweet? It's gotta be over 160…

 **DarkDragon:** he's the king. he does what he wants

 **BeautifulBrainyBoy:** Wait a minute…

 **BeautifulBrainyBoy:** Yona

 **BeautifulBrainyBoy:** You favorited this?!

 **PrincessCharming69:** ON ACCIDENT

 **PrinceCharming69:** 0.0 o shit

 **ZenoTheNino:** uh-oh [scared emoji]

 **BeautifulBrainyBoy:** Yona! Lurk game not strong!

 **PrincessCharming69:** Im sorry! Im new to this!

 **PrincessCharming69:** I unfavorited it right away but oh god what if I wasnt fast enough what if I ruined everything for us they'r going to find us I everything Im so sorry

 **DarkDragon:** Princess, it's all right. It was an accident.

 **DarkDragon:** I'll protect you from anything that happens.

 **BeautifulBrainyBoy:** Hak, stop hugging her! You're making her hyperventilate even more!

 **BeautifulBrainyBoy:** I think she might pass out!

 **BeautifulBrainyBoy:** KIJA BE QUIET! WE CAN'T BE MAKING ANY NOISE, WE'RE IN STEALTH MODE.

 **Yonas_Right_Hand_Man:** BUT MASTER! PLEASE CALM DOWN EVERYTHING IS GOING TO BE OKAY

 **BeautifulBrainyBoy:** SET THE EXAMPLE KIJA TAKE SOME DEEP BREATHS

 **Eye_Love_Ao:** Band of four has stopped. They appear to have heard something. It is possible it was Kija's rather loud cries.

 **DarkDragon:** Do we need to move out, Shin-ah?

 **Eye_Love_Ao:** No. They have continued on their way. Estimated distance two point four miles.

 **BeautifulBrainyBoy:** Okay. Okay, everyone let's just calm down. Let's think about this rationally.

 **BeautifulBrainyBoy:** When was that tweeted?

 **DarkDragon:** two days ago

 **BeautifulBrainyBoy:** Two days?! What did you do, Yona, favorite the first tweet on his timeline?! Did you even manage to creep on him at all!?

 **PrincessCharming69:** I told you I'm new at this! :(

 **BeautifulBrainyBoy:** Okay. Okay. It's fine. You know what, you unfavorited it fast, right? Maybe he won't get the notification.

 **BeautifulBrainyBoy:** And even if he did, look how many people favorited that tweet! Over ten thousand! There's no way he would notice that you favorited it. No way. Besides, he would never suspect that your handle would be something like PrincessCharming69. It just doesn't suit you.

 **DarkDragon:** thank you

 **Yonas_Right_Hand_Man:** She's very charming!

 **ZenoTheNino:** Although the Miss' twitpic is rather distinctive, is it not? She is the only one in the kingdom with Crimson Hair, after all…

 **BeautifulBrainyBoy:** You made your twitpic a picture of yourself?! We're incognito, Yona!

 **PrincessCharming69:** Jae-ha did it I don't know how to change it!

 **PrinceCharming69:** I just had to. She looks so divine in that picture, doesn't she?

 **PrinceCharming69:** Doesn't she, Hak?

…

 ** _New Conversation: In_Luv_Wit_Da_Kouka to PrincessCharming69_**

 **In_Luv_Wit_Da_Kouka:** Yona?

 **In_Luv_Wit_Da_Kouka:** Is that really you?

…

A/N: DUN DUN DUNNNNN. To be continued!

This chapter is dedicated to _Aki no Ryu, MyLuckTookAWalk,_ and _Arrowshaft_! Thank you for your lovely reviews!

-Rosie :)


End file.
